


Happy Anniversary, Dear.

by 13Reaper



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Reaper/pseuds/13Reaper
Summary: Dethklok meets Charles' family.(Metalocalypse is owned by Brendon Small and Tommy Blacha. Metalocalypse OCs are owned by me).
Relationships: Charles Foster Offdensen/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Happy Anniversary, Dear.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you want a chapter 2. 
> 
> P.S. 200 Pounds Beauty is a Korean film back in 2006 so the timeline for this fanfic is in 2006.

On a May Saturday afternoon, Charles was at his desk working on his laptop as usual when the phone rang.  
"Hello?" Charles answered it. "I see. Bring them in." Charles sat there in his chair and heard the sound of tiny footsteps running in the hallway.  
"I open the door for mommy," said one squeaky voice.  
"No, I open the door for mommy," yelled another squeaky voice.  
Charles smiled and got up from his chair to walk over to the door and opened it. Two toddler twin boys stood before the agent and gasped at the sight of him and smiling ear-to-ear.  
"DADDY!" the 2-year-old twins jumped toward him as Charles knelt with his arms wide to hug them. "Daddy, daddy, daddy!"  
"Hey, Charlie and Andy," Charles kissed the boys' foreheads as they giggled and ran into the office.  
"The twins were singing about seeing you again, sweetheart," Charles stood up straight to see a gorgeous Korean female with long red hair in front of him. "I hope you're eating right."  
"I'm eating, Ah-joong," Charles stepped closer to the female and kissed her lips.  
"Ew," spoke a young man with black hair and purple tips at the ends. He wore a black hoodie with an anime show logo as he passed by the two. A young female with short brown hair and wearing purple shorts and an anime shirt entered after the male.  
Ah-joong broke the sweet kiss and chuckled. "Oh George, you'll be doing this to your wife one day, and your 14-year-old son or daughter will do the same thing that you're doing now."  
George rolled his eyes at his parents before sitting behind the desk in his dad's chair. "Mom said that today is your two's anniversary. You two are so old."  
Charles and Ah-joong came back into the office, and Charles closed the door. "Yes, 14 years is a long time," Charles adjusted his glasses.  
"I think it's so romantic that mom and dad are spending their anniversary at Mordhaus because dad's too busy," smiled the young female as she sat on the couch. "Mom and dad still look young."  
Ah-joong smiled at the other's words. "Thank you, Ji-eun. We wed after you and George were born. Can't you believe that, love? Twins after twins, ha!"  
The toddler twins awed at the outside view from the huge window behind the desk and jumped for joy at the sight when they spotted something. "DOGGIES!"  
George spun the chair around and leaned forward to see what his younger siblings were talking about. He tsked. "There are wolves. Wait, you guys have wolves? You allow your band to have wolves, but I can't have a dragon?"  
"You were 6, and dragons aren't real, Georgie," Charles stated.  
George pouted. "Still want a dragon."  
Ah-joong took Charles' hand and sat with him next to their teen daughter on the couch as the twins raced over to them to sit down in Charles' lap. "Husband, I have good news," she smiled. "In June, I'll be starring in a Korean movie called 200 Pounds Beauty. I'll be a movie star."  
Charles smiled at his wife's announcement. "That's amazing, honey," he looked down to see the twins trying to get his attention. "Yes?"  
"Daddy, guess what!" yelled Charles Jr with a smile.  
"We saw the doggies!" Andrew answered. "Can we go see the doggies, please?"  
"Please?!" Charles Jr begged as well.  
Ah-joong whispered something to Charles in Korean with a wink afterward, and Charles' face went red before clearing his throat. "George, Ji-eun, can you two take the twins around Mordhaus for a few hours or so? Your mother and I need to talk about, uh, adult things."  
George groaned a why as Ji-eun nodded before standing up, and Ah-joong gave him a 'you better do it' look. The oldest child sighed and got out of the chair. "Junior and Andrew, come on. Let's go see the wolves."  
The twins cheered and hopped off Charles' lap. They ran toward the door and out into the hallway once George opened the door and shut it behind him after his sister exited. Ah-joong smirked and quickly jumped on top Charles, crashing her lips with his and falling onto the couch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The toddlers held onto the teens' hands as they walked down the corridor. This place was big for the little ones! Andrew huffed and stopped walking to stare at a room with games in it.  
"Sissy, can we go in there?" Andrew pointed, and Junior nodded. The toddlers released their grips on their older siblings and raced toward the game room. They awed and immediately went to the dancing machine.  
In the jacuzzi, Dethklok was staring at the little strangers playing at one of their game machines.  
"Hey?" Nathan spoke to the toddlers. "Hey, who are you two?" The toddlers halted and went over to the jacuzzi while the teenagers entered the room.  
"Did your mommy and daddy tell you to take a bath?" asked Junior to Dethklok.  
"Mommy always tells us to take a bath when we play in the mud," smiled Andrew. "Daddy always helps us with the bath. We have bubbles in our baths!"  
"Hey, where are your mommy and daddy?" asked Junior. "You can't be in here alone. You'll get hurt," he looked up at his older siblings and raised a brow. "Sissy, what's wrong? Why is your face so red?"  
Ji-eun was staring at Dethklok, mostly at Toki. Ji-eun had been a fan of Toki for a while now, and being a few feet away from him was making her heart race and legs weaken. She yelped and quickly bowed down. "당신은 정말 아름다워요! (dang-sin-eun jeong-mar a-reum-da-weo-yo)!" the teenager said, and Dethklok gave her a confused look.  
George sighed at his siblings' actions. "Hey, Dethklok. These are my annoying siblings, and I'm sorry for their stupid behavior."  
Pickles narrowed his eyes at the boy then something clicked in his brain. "Oh, hey! You're the kids from that picture that Charles has in his desk. I'm guessing you're his children, and the woman is his wife."  
"Wait, Charles is married with kids?" asked Murderface.  
"Is she a babes?" questioned Skwisgaar.  
"Yeah, Pickles, is she?" Nathan seconded that question.  
"Dude, she's 1,000% babe," answered Pickles. "I saw the pictures when I was searching for something in Charles' desk. I saw a wedding photo and a family photo."  
"How big are her boobs?" asked Murderface with a smile. The teens were disturbed by the men talking about their mother as the toddlers didn't know what was going on. They were too busy awing at Skwisgaar's hair. "Hey, kids. Is your mom here?" Murderface stared at the teens.  
"Uh, yeah. Mom and dad are celebrating their 14th anniversary together in dad's office," replied George. "You know, 'adult talk' crap. Oh, Toki," he pointed at Ji-eun. "She has a huge crush on you like wanna marry you crush-crush, and she told you that you're so beautiful in Korean." His words made Ji-eun go into a corner and hide in embarrassment.  
"Fourteen years of marriage, huh?" Nathan hummed. "That's pretty brutal."  
"One time, we watched mommy and daddy fight each other in the basement," Andrew smiled while walking over to Pickles and playing with one of his dreadlocks. "So pretty."  
"Yeah, and they were punching and kicking each other with tape on their hands," Junior added while following his twin and played with Pickles' dreadlocks. "Your hair looks like snakeys."  
"But mommy and daddy said that they were play-fighting and helping daddy with his moves so he won't be like a tinman," Andrew finished. "Your hair does look like snakeys, pretty lady." Dethklok snickered at the toddler's comment while Pickles kept his cool with that remark.  
Junior gently slapped Andrew's arm. "Snakey hair is no girl," he corrected. "Snakey hair is a boy!"  
Andrew let go of Pickles' locks and went to George. "Georgie, I cannot hear Charlie," he frowned.  
George knelt and checked the toddler's right ear before signing that he'll take him back to dad's office. "I'll be back," the teen picked up Andrew in his arms and looked up to see Junior stripping and trying to get into the water. "Charles Foster Offdensen Jr., stop that!" Dethklok and Ji-eun saw the toddler pouting at the male teen with no pants, no pull-ups underwear, no shoes, socks on.  
"I want to go swimming," protested Junior while frowning.  
"No," barked George. "Ji-eun, watch him. I need to get Andy's hearing aid battery change." With that, he walked out.  
Ji-eun got out of her corner and went over to the now crying toddler. "I'm so sorry for my sibling's behavior," she told Dethklok as she knelt to gather her brother's clothing and dressed him.  
"No!" Junior whined before pushing his sister away and running away with no pants on.  
"Charlie!" Ji-eun got up and chased after him.

~~~~~~~~

George stopped at the office door and opened it. His eyes widened when he saw his parents on the floor and naked which startled them. He quickly shut the door and blinked for a few seconds. "I'LL NEED THERAPY NOW, MOM AND DAD!" the teen yelled at the door.  
After a few minutes, Charles opened the office door with messy hair, lipstick kisses on his neck, and a wrinkled suit. Ah-joong was fitting her hair and smoothing her clothes on the couch with a smile. "Yes, son?"  
"First, I'll need therapy for the rest of my life after seeing you two butt-naked," Charles rolled his eyes at the statement, and George continued. "And second, Andy's aid battery is dead."  
Andrew leaped into Charles' arms and buried his face in his shoulder. "Me sleepy."  
"Junior, come back here!" Charles poked his head out into the hallway and looked left to see his daughter pursuing Charlie, who was half-naked.  
Charles facepalmed and sighed as Ah-joong stood up and came over to see what was going on. "Happy anniversary, dear," the CFO murmured to his wife, who smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Korean translate: You're so beautiful.


End file.
